a vampire?
by animerockstar
Summary: Tohru gets atacked and whats this something happens to her...something strange.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket no matter how much I want to

"Okay I'll be back tomorrow night." Yawned Tohru. She walked outside and started to walk home. An earsplitting scream filled the air from the park ahead. Tohru ran inside the park thinking that she could help the person who had screamed. A stranger clothed in black saw her running towards the scream and ran after her. What Tohru the scream and ran after her. What Tohru came across would haunt her for weeks. A grotesque figure with glowing red eyes was drinking the blood out of a woman's neck, there was blood everywhere. The woman died and the figure looked up at Tohru and walked towards her. Tohru turned around and ran, the figure soon showed up and pinned her to the ground. He sunk his fangs into her neck and started drinking her blood. Then the stranger clothed in black jerked the figure off Tohru and killed him. Tohru was too wounded to get up because as she had run away she tripped and broke her leg. "Tohru you will be okay we willmeet again and then you will have to learn to protect yourself and you can't tell anyone about what has happened to you, only tell the Sohma's but, make sure that they do nothing about it or the destruction of the world may come to be tohru." Said the stranger before running away.

with the sohmas

"God dammit where is she?" asked Kyo. "She's probably working over time again." Replied shigure. "Well I'm going to go look for her." Said Kyo angrily as he got out and ran to her work. Two women exited the building. "Is Tohru still there?" asked kyo. "No, she left about an hour ago." Said the woman. Kyo ran off on Tohru's usual route home and for the hell of it ran into the park. "TOHRU," yelled Kyo. Tohru meanwhile was drifting in and out of conciseness. Kyo almost tripped over her. "Tohru are you okay?" asked kyo. "I'm fine, can we just go home," Asked tohru. "Ya come on I'll help you up." Said kyo soon they both realized her leg was broken. "I'm going to carry you back." Said Kyo gently as he picked her up, careful not to have her touch his chest for fear he would transform and hurt her even more and he then ran home.


	2. chap 2

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket no matter how much I want to…

"SHIGURE open the door right now or I'll kick it in," yelled Kyo. Shigure opened the

door to see Kyo holding Tohru, wounded. Kyo then set her down on her bed as Yuki

walked in. "What did you do to her you stupid cat?" yelled Yuki. "I didn't do anything to

her I found her like this in the park you damn rat." Kyo yelled. "Yuki, why would you

even think that Kyo would harm me?" asked Tohru weakly. "Tohru you should really get

some rest." Yuki said. "You didn't answer my question Yuki." Tohru said. "Cause he's a

stupid cat." Yuki said. "Well he wouldn't do anything to hurt me," said Tohru angrily as

she fell back asleep. "I called Hatori; he's on his way over now to take a look at her."

Shigure said. "Ya okay." Kyo said. "I'll watch for him," said Shigure as he walked

downstairs. Five minutes later Shigure and Hatori ran up the stairs. "What happened?"

asked Hatori. "I don't know I just found her in the park like this." Kyo explained. "Yuki,

Shigure leave the room please, Kyo would you mind helping me?" asked Hatori. "No."

said Kyo as Yuki and Shigure left the room. "Has Tohru acted strangely the last couple of

days?" asked Hatori as he realized what happened to her a few days before the attack. "

Well she's been zoning out way more lately and freaks out when a guy yells at her,

why?" asked Kyo. "She was raped," said Hatori. "Oh," said Kyo who was at a loss for

words. After an hour Hatori was finished. "Give her these pills for painkillers," said

Hatori, "I'm going to leave you in charge of her, only you." Hatori said. "Okay." Kyo

said. "I'm leaving now I trust that you'll take very good care of her." Hatori said as he

walked out of the room.

YAAAAAAAAA another chapter finished. I've written up the chapter 5 but I haven't been able to start tying them out until now. Got I stupid English essay I got to write on To Kill a Mockingbird. Ttyl


	3. chap 3

Disclaimer I do not own fruits basket no matter how much I want to.

"How is she?" asked Yuki when he saw Hatori. "She's doing well, I'm leaving Kyo, and only Kyo to take care of her because he was the one who found her, Oh Shigure put a pallet in Tohru's room for Kyo to sleep in, Until Tohru is better I always want him by her side and keep the visits to a minimum of ten minutes each." Hatori said as he walked out of the door. "Well I'll go set up the pallet for Kyo." Shigure said as he walked upstairs. After the pallet was set up Shigure explained to Kyo what Hatori had instructed then he and Yuki visited Tohru and went to bed. A few minutes later Tohru stirred, "Hmmm, where am I?" Tohru asked. "You're in your room Tohru." Kyo said. Tohru sat up in bed fast and saw it was Kyo. "What are you doing in here?" Tohru asked as she strangely found herself looking at Kyo's neck. "Hatori wants me to stay by your side until you get better, and until you get over what happened to you before today." Kyo said. "How do you know about that?" Tohru asked as she was close to tears. "Hatori told me," Kyo said, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." "Thank-you." Tohru said. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Kyo quietly. "I didn't want to burden anyone." Tohru said softly. "Tohru, we would have eventually found out, and when we did it would hurt us more since we learned about it later." Kyo said. And even more quietly he said, "It feels like I've been stabbed in the heart." "Okay Kyo, I'll do that for now on." Tohru said as she stood up. "Tohru lay back down you were attacked today, and broke your leg." Kyo said. But Tohru ignored him. She walked to her closet and picked up a book she had never seen before. On it was a letter.

_Tohru,_

_Read this book, and then burn it the knowledge you may gain from this book will help explain what will be happening to you._

_You're Rescuer._

Tohru picked up the book and walked back to her bed with it.

Another chapter finished sorry it's taking so long to update this I have a major essay that's due this Wednesday and I'm hopelessly lost…lol but that's not the point. Anyways back to having a life not that I have one…enjoy and please review.


	4. chap 4

Disclaimer I do not own fruits basket no matter how much I want to

Tohru eagerly opened up the book and started reading it. She soon finished it, and burned it (FIRE ROX). She was confused, why did she have to read the book? Why did it talk about…? He mind couldn't even form the word. "Tohru, are you okay?" asked Kyo who watched with confusion as she read, then destroyed the book. "Ya, I'm fine." Tohru said calmly. A few minutes later her stomach growled. "What do you want?" asked Kyo. "Anything." Tohru said. Kyo walked downstairs and decided to make her two bowls of ramen. He finished them quickly, and then brought them upstairs. He watched wide-eyed as Tohru finished them both in less than five seconds. "Thank-you." Tohru said after she realized that the first step had begun. At almost the same time she realized that her leg wasn't broken anymore. But she decided to call Hatori in the morning. "Okay, night Kyo." Tohru said as she fell asleep. "Night Tohru." Kyo said as he fell asleep.

tohru p.o.v.

"_Tohru you're a…" said the stranger. "No don't say it, it's impossible, I won't accept it." Tohru said. "Then why did you want to bite Kyo's neck?" asked the stranger, who was smirking. "Okay, I believe you what do I need to do?" Tohru asked. "Meet me at the Sohma lake tomorrow, after you get that cast off and I'll train you." The stranger explained. "Okay." Tohru said._

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA another chapter done k I g2g to school now bye


End file.
